Lun'tak
A Lun'tak is a Goa'uld mother ship composed of a superstructure with a truncated pyramid with a golden square base placed in the center of the structure itself. The word "Lun'tak" means that the Goa'uld pyramid and spaceship refer to all Goa'uld ships with these characteristics, although currently only one of these ships was built and used in Stargate Renaissance. The Lun'tak are structured so that they can land on smooth surfaces such as pyramidal structures or plateaus. Being a ship considered "Experimental", its war potential is not completely known, the only exception, its great speed being equipped with an Intergalactic engine. Pel'tak This is the bridge of the structure built in the nucleus pyramid and positioned slightly above the superstructure order not to obstruct the view space. Although the pattern varies from ship to ship (size is the main difference), the common elements are a captain's chair decorated, usually built in the style of the Goa'uld which the ship belongs, and two control panels. The main control console, which is located near the front of the bridge, controls every important part in the weapons system. Is usually built directly in front of the main window, which also acts as a viewscreen for communication. The console of arms is usually hidden under the floor and raised when needed. Engine room The engine room contains all the necessary equipment for the vessel to function. The power core and hyperdrive are in this room, as well as the control crystals for every major system on the ship. A single set of backup crystals is kept on hand for emergencies. Gliders Bay The housings of the wing are on the same side of the pyramid as Pel'tak. When not in use, Death Gliders are stored in racks to save space. When not in use the Death Gliders are stored in the rack to save space. When it becomes necessary to distribute them, have fallen below the racks to the track, where they are then "fired" out of launchers that send them to high speeds. Although the design of these housings can vary greatly from a class of Lun'tak to another, all Death Gliders exit from an opening at the base of the pyramid core, under the superstructure. The bays Glider make use of a force field to contain the atmosphere of the vessel, allowing Gliders death to be launched without the need for depressurization. This field, taking the air, also rejects foreign elements such as water and possibly interstellar gas. Cargo rooms The cargo rooms of Lun'tak hold cases filled with weapons, riches Naquadah or whatever else a Goa'uld may need to transport. They are large enough to carry an entire Stargate (several, if need be) and the accompanying Dial Home Device While useless in space, this can allow a Lun'tak orbiting a planet to dial elsewhere if need be. Power Generator Naquadriah Reactor Little is known about the details of a Lun'tak power core. At the very least, it is Naquadriah-based Propulsion Sublight Engines Lun'tak uses an advanced form of propulsion that eludes the need for chemical rockets or ionic propellers of any type, allowing them to reach great accelerations. These invisible systems, apparently able to manipulate inertia along certain vectors, can easily carry a Lun'tak at 15% of the speed of light and of the speeds in which the planets enter and disappear in a few minutes, and most likely the system will used to keep them at a stable altitude within gravitational fields. These engines are also used to slow down the ship when it comes out of hyperspace. Hyperdrive Lun'tak hyperdrive was far superior to that installed on the Ha'tak class ship, and most likely the fastest hyperdrive ever built by the goa'uld. These hyperdrive proved capable of traveling between the Ida and the Milky Way galaxies in a few days. The maximum speed is not known, but the only Lun'tak has reached the Pegasus galaxy starting from the point closest to the galaxy itself in an exact week. Shields Lun'tak ship make use of defensive shields to protect them from damage. They can withstand extended fire from other Lun'tak, as well the radiation and heat of the corona of a blue giant for Twentyfour hours. A naquadah-enhanced Mark 12A Minuteman nuclear weapon (estimated at 1 gigaton of explosive force) had no apparent affect. Weapon Staff Cannons A Lun'tak possesses 100 Staff cannons for ship to ship combat and orbital bombardment. Despite their size, they are extremely fast and maneuverable. They are placed around the superstructure that surrounds the pyramid. The cannons are placed on diametrically opposed sides of the domes present on the scaffolding structure, along the slope of each arm, making it a total of two cannons per dome, and therefore twelve cannons covering the upper side, with an equal amount of domes, and thus cannons, on the underside. Therefore, their optimal position and hemispherical arc of fire allows a Lun'tak to hit any target with a balanced amount of fire, from any position. The various observed levels of firepower, rates of fire, and even projectile ejection speeds indicate that these weapons can be recalibrated at will. The maximum observed range thus far has been orbital, and their maximum firepower is unknown, but indirect evidence would put them at least at 600 megatons per bolt, if not more (based on engagements between Lun'tak and their estimated shield capacities). Passive Systems Communications Lun'tak in general possess the capacity to transmit and receive high quality subspace communications over interstellar distances. Sensors Like many ships goa'uld , Lun'tak come with a variety of passive and active sensors. They can scan entire solar systems for activity, as well as detect vessels moments before exiting hyperspace. Sensors are also capable of picking up and engaging targets immediately upon exiting hyperspace. In general, a Lun'tak cannot detect a cloaked vessel, except by using roundabout methods such as disruptions caused by the vessel's presence (heat buildup during reentry, for example). Other conditions that may blind a Hok'kesh are heavily ionized regions or beneath the corona of a star. Sensors obey line of sight principles, since planets, moons and suns are all capable of masking the presence of ships. Category:Goa'uld Technology Category:Goa'uld Starship